kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby: Canvas Curse
I can't find the bosses from this game anywhere! The only bosses i know that are from this game are Paint Roller on coincidence and Drawcia but that's the final boss so... BrawlFan181 18:30, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Hello? Dream Land? Almost every KCC stage article says that the stages in this game are areas in Dream Land. I'm not fully convinced that's true. For one thing, the intro seems to indicate that Kirby left Dream Land and was stuck in a painted world separate from The World of Drawcia. In the ending, Kirby leaves The World of Drawcia through a portal and winds up back in Dream Land. The game never directly states that Kirby is traveling across Dream Land. Further more, this recent Miiverse post suggests that the painted world Kirby entered wasn't Dream Land, though it could still be referring to The World of Drawcia. https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkUNtoNUA I'm stumped. However, because we cannot confirm nor deny that Kirby played through Dream Land stages, I think we should remove all mention of Dream Land from the KCC stages. What do you guys think? NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 03:22, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing when I read that post. I don't think it's dream land. Iqskirby Hi there. 03:47, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::We might have to revert any changes that got rid of the idea that Canvas Curse took place in Dream Land. I got the Drawcia Figurine (finally) and after reading through it, it said that she turned Dream Land into a world of paint. That would greatly imply that Kirby was still in Dream Land, until going into the World of Drawcia that is. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:21, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Yep, she did turn Dream Land into paint. But then the problem comes when Kirby chases Drawcia back into her realm. I've always imagined the game as having three areas: Dream Land (seen in the intro and ending), Drawcia's "lobby" (the core of the game), and The World of Drawcia: the place within the lobby that the witch secludes herself to (seen during the final level). Of course, it is still possible that the place Kirby chases Drawcia to ''is The World of Drawcia, and Kirby is forced out to spend most of the game in Dream Land. I'm tempted to contact Nintendo about this. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 17:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know what you mean. It's definitely a dilemma. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:25, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Name change Kirby: Planet Robobot says "Kirby Canvas Curse," without a colon, similarly to Kirby Squeak Squad. Should we rename this? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:08, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say no to both. We do try to go with the latest info, but the names aren't always consistent in publication--Nintendo has been calling ''Kirby: Planet Robobot by its name with and without the colon. I suspect this is just the same deal. Besides, other games like KTD and SSBB use the colons when mentioning those two titles. :For our own sake, it's best we keep game titles consistent. It makes things easier for new readers and prevents mountains of changes from appearing overnight. On the Sticker page, we've got the name spelling listed as mistakes, since those have been known to happen. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 23:28, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure. Fine by me. I know how many problems that could cause. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:45, June 12, 2016 (UTC)